Often individuals are required to carry multiple objects while walking. Typically, these users will utilize bags or carts to provide assistance to carrying these multiple objects. This need for assistance is particularly necessary for individuals who need help and support during walking or whom are suffering from a medical condition requiring them to transport medical supplies, such as IV's and oxygen, concurrently. Many of the currently available solutions do not meet the needs of the market as they only provide for a single use, such as support or transport. Therefore, there is a need in the market for a multiple use assistive cart. The cart is easily transported and configured to offer both support and space for the storage of various articles. Preferably, this cart is adaptable for these multiple uses and constructed out of durable and robust materials.